


Three's a Crowd

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is getting over the flu, Jensen has to work and asks Jason to keep an eye on him. Porn ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Thanks for lookin' after him Jase, I really appreciate it. He's mostly over it but I'm just worried about his fever. I'll be back soon though, okay?

 

Jason looked at Jensen and smiled, "Jen, he's not a baby, he's 25, he'll be fine for a few hours while you're out. I'll give you minute-by-minute updates, now just go!" 

He handed Jensen his jacket and held the door open for him.

 

He settled on the couch once Jensen had left. He sighed and couldn't help but feel that he was babysitting. He liked Jared, of course he did. The way he saw it was anyone who met Jared couldn't help but like him, but having to keep an eye on him while he slept felt like it was above and beyond the call of duty.

 

But he did it anyway, checking every twenty minutes or so that Jared was okay, making sure he was covered by the blankets on the bed and not twisted in them, checking if he needed more water in the glass that Jensen had set on the nightstand. _Yep, babysitting,_ Jason thought as he settled back on the sofa and started channel-surfing.

 

He had been watching an infomercial for car wax for half an hour before his head slowly began to droop. He caught himself, shifted on the cushions and turned the volume up a bit louder. He'd really catch shit from Jensen if he fell asleep and Jared needed him. His eyes began to slide shut as he settled and he jerked his head up again. He stretched and stood deciding that coffee would be needed to make it through the next few hours. 

 

He sat at the table while the coffee brewed, feeling roused by the scent. He really should be at home he thought as he contemplated the hectic schedule of the last week. He'd spent 30 hours in the recording studio trying to perfect the songs for his album. It hadn't been easy, just him and his guitar. He looked at his hands, the fingers calloused from the rough strings. On top of that he had be writing new songs and learning a few covers for his upcoming tour. He smiled when he thought about returning to London. He'd had such a blast when he was a guest at Asylum, he couldn't wait to see more of the UK.

 

He stood to get a cup once the coffee pot was full. He was just opening the cupboard when he heard a shuffling behind him. He turned and saw Jared in the doorway. He stood blinking slowly, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, and sweat making the skin of his bare torso shimmer. He stared at Jason for a moment before really _seeing_ him.

 

"Where's Jen?" He asked in a hoarse whisper before padding over to take a seat at the table.

 

"Juice?" Jason asked, receiving a nod in way of reply. He poured some pineapple juice for Jared as he spoke. "He got called to set, something about needing to record sound for a few scenes. He said he shouldn't be more than a few hours. Just wanted me to keep an eye on you." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Jared, noticing that his eyes seemed more focused now that he was more awake. "Feeling better? You look better, less pale."

 

Jared nodded before draining the glass and reaching for the carton to refill it. "I feel better, more _here_ , you know? But I'm still tired, can't sleep witho-- well, I just can't settle."

 

Jason saw the flush on his cheeks deepen slightly and he smiled. _Without Jensen_. "Finish the juice and we'll get you back to bed, I think the best thing for you is lots of rest."

 

He followed Jared into the bedroom, waited for him to climb in before smoothing out the blankets. He saw a thermometer on the nightstand and reached for it, remembering Jensen's instructions to take Jared's temperature when he woke. He sat on the edge of the mattress as they waited for the gauge to beep. 

 

"98.6, you're normal, but you still look really tired." He wiped the thermometer and placed it back on the nightstand. He was just moving to stand when Jared reached out to grab his wrist. "Can you just.....stay? I just feel-" Jason didn't need to hear anything else, he nodded before walking around the bed, kicked off his shoes and got in under the covers.

 

Jared fell asleep almost instantly, facing toward Jason, breathing shallow huffs of warm air against Jason's right arm. He sat up for a while, thinking about nothing in particular, but soon enough he felt his eyelids growing heavy again. He decided not to fight it this time, he stood and took off his jeans, careful not to disturb Jared and climbed back under the covers and fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

 

He was woken by a whispering of his name, he blinked awake, seeing Jensen standing by the bed. "Great, I'm gone for a few hours and you hop in bed together? If you weren't so hot I'd be upset," he said with a grin. Jason laughed quietly, rubbing his eyes. "Bite me Ackles, I was just tired. Jay asked me to stay until he fell asleep and I needed rest, I've been working my ass off, you know?"

 

Jensen nodded as he sat down on the bed, softly stroking Jared's hair. "How was he? Did he wake up?" 

 

Jason stretched, sitting up slowly, "yeah, about an hour and a half after you left, he had some juice. He looked tired so I told him to sleep some more. He looks better though, had some color back."

 

Jared stirred, roused by Jensen stroking his hair. He mumbled a sleepy "good morning" before moving in for a kiss. 

 

Jason froze as Jared's lips were pressed against his own. He pushed at his shoulders, moving him away. Jared opened his eyes, frowning. He blinked slowly before his sleep-laden eyes focused on Jason. His face paled and he turned his head quickly, seeing Jensen behind him. He started to stutter an apology, trying to convey that he'd had his eyes closed and thought Jensen was laying next to him.

 

Jensen smiled and shook his head, explaining that it was alright. He'd seen Jared had his eyes closed and the shocked look on Jason's face told him they'd both been surprised by it. Jensen was also surprised, but he was surprised by the jolt in his stomach at seeing his lover and his oldest friend kissing. The wave of lust that had washed over him was entirely unexpected.

 

Jared still looked pale, but his face relaxed and he leant closer to Jensen for the kiss he had intended.

 

Jensen sank into the kiss, deepening it and forgetting everything but Jared's mouth against his own. He felt the mattress shifting, but Jared was still against him. _Jason._ He broke the kiss, wiping a thumb across his lips. 

 

"Jare, we have company, remember?" He joked, smiling apologetically to Jason.

 

Jason smiled, "I don't mind, but hell, if I'd known I was gonna walk into a make-out party I'd have brought some Chapstick!" He had an almost challenging look in his eyes as he stared at Jensen.

 

He knew what was being communicated to him and he looked at Jared, wanting him to know exactly what was happening. He saw the almost imperceptible nod.

 

Jason moved then, onto his knees and came to rest behind Jared, slowly stroking his hands over his spine, feeling the skin burn beneath him. He pressed his lips to the nape of Jared's neck, kissing and tasting as Jared's long hair brushed against his face.

 

Jensen moved to Jared again, once more claiming his lips, brushing his hands over Jared's cheeks and further back to tangle them in Jason's hair.

 

Jared reached forward and felt Jensen hard and hot through his jeans, palming him. He felt Jensen moan into his mouth and lean into his touch. 

 

Jared felt one of Jason's hands move from his back, slide around his ribs and down to the fine line of hair below his navel, stroking and pulling lightly. A groan rumbled through his chest as the sharp sensation sent a shiver through him and he was instantly, blindingly hard.

 

Jason's hand followed the trail of hair downward, fingers pausing at the band of Jared's sweatpants before sliding under the elastic and into the heat below. He skimmed his fingers through the growth of coarse hairs before curling around Jared's cock. He started stroking him slowly, moving to kiss and bite at Jared's neck.

 

Jensen felt Jared thrusting up into Jason's hand. He broke their kiss to sit back and watch. He reached forward and pulled Jared's pants down to his knees, his breath being stolen from him as he saw Jason's hand moving slowly, twisting and squeezing. He saw Jared shut his eyes tightly, sucking in air through gritted teeth. He knew Jared was close to coming, but Jensen didn't want it to end that way so he batted Jason's hand away. He moved in for another kiss, gripping Jared's shoulders, turning him and pushing him to lay on his back, head resting on the pillows. 

 

Jensen stared at Jason, not quite believing the situation. Jason had a smile playing on his lips and he moved toward Jensen, leant in and kissed him. Jensen moved his hands to Jason's face, cupping his cheeks before once again sliding his fingers into the mess of curls. They kissed deeply, tongues warring, teeth nipping and breath feeding each other.

 

Jared lay back, watching them kiss, something that he knew should shock him, upset him. Yet seeing them together made him harder then he'd ever been. He started stroking himself as he watched, twisting a hand around his cock, fingers squeezing, thumb stroking the crown, spreading the precome that had gathered there. He bit his lip, shuddering. The combined sensations of what he was seeing and what he was feeling making him groan deep in his chest.

 

Jason and Jensen broke the kiss at the sound, both turning to look at Jared laying there. His face was flushed, eyes wide and sparkling, skin sheened with sweat. Jason smiled down at him, his own face flushed deeply and his chest heaving from the need for air.

"Sorry Jare, feeling left out?" He asked with a smile on his face. 

 

Jared smiled a slow, lazy grin, hand stilling under the intense gaze fixed upon him. He spread his legs as Jason moved toward him, allowing him to come to rest between them. He sat up, resting on his elbows and watched as Jason stared intently at his lips. He licked them slowly, enticingly and almost instantly Jason had pounced on him. Jared felt himself falling into the kiss. Jason seemed to be taking the lead, lips soft and yielding, tongue hard and questing, teeth sharp and nipping.

 

They kissed like that for long moments, lost in the feel and taste of each other, until Jason shifted, keeping their lips in contact but moving a hand to bring it between them and placed his fingers around Jared's. Together they stroked Jared, slow and tight and steady until Jared was thrusting up into their grip. Jason adjusted his position so that he was able to thrust his own hips and Jared's knuckles grazed _ohsosoftly_ against his cock. They held the kiss, tongues fucking each others mouths as Jared fucked Jason's hand. 

 

Jason jumped when he felt Jensen's tongue, hot and wet, licking a path down from the base of his spine. He felt Jensen's strong hands spreading his ass cheeks apart before trailing his tongue down to lap slowly at his entrance. He'd never felt anything like it. He tried to compare the feeling to anything in his realm of experience but the sensation of Jensen's tongue flickering inside of him wiped his mind clean. His hand loosened it's grip on Jared's cock as he felt Jensen humming, sending vibrations of pleasure shoot through him. 

 

Jason groaned with a sense of loss as Jensen's tongue slid from him. He had almost no time to contemplate the loss as he felt two spit-slick fingers pushing into him. He arched his back and sucked air through his teeth at the initial burn of the penetration. Jensen crooked his fingers and started sliding them slowly in and out. The pain turned to pleasure as soon as Jason felt Jensen's fingertips brush lightly against his prostate. He let out an almost embarrassing yelp when Jensen added a third finger and started moving quicker. Jason's fingers found their grip on Jared cock again and he started stroking in unison with the thrust of Jensen's fingers.

 

Jensen slid his fingers from Jason before wrapping them around his dick. He smeared the precome gathering at the tip before positioning himself behind Jason. He bent forward, placing a kiss between Jason's shoulder blades and then thrust in hard and fast. He felt Jason tense around him, squeezing him tight. He stilled for a moment, willing himself not to come right away, knowing that he wanted them all to come at the same time. He felt his body relaxing, so he started to thrust. Slow at first, shallow movements before picking up the pace and thrusting so hard, almost withdrawing before pounding back into the velvet heat, that he had to maintain a bruising grip on Jason's hips.

 

Jared felt Jason's erection sliding against the hollow above his hipbone, leaving slick trails in its wake. He was almost delirious with the pleasure from Jason's hand. The rough skin of his fingers finding the most sensitive spots and driving him toward that release of the pressure building inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he left Jason jerk against him from one final thrust from Jensen and Jason's thumb swiped over the head of his cock once more and he felt them all tumbling over the edge of orgasm. Jensen came hard inside of Jason, feeling the muscles contract around him, milking the release from him. Jason felt Jensen's fingers tighten their grip on his hips as he came over Jared's stomach, forehead resting on Jared's chest, breath tickling his skin. Jared felt the growing moisture between him and Jason as he squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that he saw spots of light dancing across his darkened vision.

 

They somehow managed to move despite their muscles protesting otherwise. Their heads found the cool, soft pillows and they fell asleep almost immediately, not caring that the sheets, and themselves, were covered in a mixture of bodily fluids that should be washed as soon as possible. There was time for that later, for now they just needed to sleep.


End file.
